If You Just Believe
by SamBelle
Summary: "Don't tell me that there isn't some spell that could allow us to explore the inside of a snow globe" said Ron. He felt himself fly forward at an incredible speed before falling on the soft snow. Hermione was gasping for breath. He noticed the big bubbles rising as she exhaled. He saw the dome in the sky, the way that the water enveloped him, but never actually touched him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realise that I still have a WIP, but I was trying to come up with an idea for something to write in the next chapter when I got this idea and planned the first ten chapters. I promise I won't abandon the Bookworm and the King, and these one-shots can fit into the series as well. If you have any ideas, plans or suggestions you can PM me or leave them in the reviews and if I have a good idea I will use them and credit you in my author's notes. Enjoy and please review.**

 **PS. this chapter takes place between Chapter 10 (Halloween at Hogwarts) and Chapter 11 (the first Christmas at Shell Cottage) of the Bookworm and the King, in case you are interested.**

 **PPS. I do not own Harry Potter**

It all started during their eighth year at Hogwarts. It was a cold November day, and Hermione had had yet another seizure the day before. Ron and Hermione were sitting on their bed in the dorm room, Hermione feeling miserable and Ron feeling utterly useless.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked her for the umpteenth time. "Get out of here" she said quietly. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was staring at the floor. Her body still hurt from the seizure. "And go where?"asked Ron. He was ready to take her to Antarctica if it would make her feel better. "Anywhere. Just some place nice" she sighed. Ron stood up and walked over to the dresser standing against the wall. He picked up one of Hermione's snow globes and knelt down in front of her.

"Like this?" he asked. Hermione nodded, directing her gaze to the globe. "Then let's go there" Ron said excitedly. "What?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion. "Let's go there, in the snow globe" said Ron. "Don't tell me that there isn't some spell or charm that could allow us to explore the inside of the globe."

Hermione looked at him, a little doubtful. "There is something we could try. I read about it years ago. We will have to use a water-repelling charm as well." she explained. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. He got up and offered her his hand. She looked up at him before slowly reaching out her small hand to place in his much larger one.

"We will need coats, it looks cold" she said with a soft smile. Ron grinned back at her and went to get the coats. Once they were warm enough, Hermione took out her wand and muttered a series of incantations. In an instant Ron felt himself fly forward at an incredible speed. His stomach dropped to his feet, his ears were buzzing and he felt extremely light and heavy at the same time. All the air was pushed out of his lungs as he felt himself hit something solid, but he didn't stop, not yet anyway. In what had felt like a full minute, but had only been five seconds, Ron fell on the soft snow.

Hermione was on her hands and knees a few feet away from him, gasping for breath. He noticed the big bubbles rising up in the air as she exhaled. Looking around, he saw the dome shape in the sky, and the way that the water moved around him, enveloping him, but never actually touching him. Ron pulled Hermione up and stabilised her. "You're amazing, you are" he said with a large grin. "Always a tone of surprise" she teased, still a little out of breath. "So that hard thing, that was the glass, wasn't it?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded, using a hand to rub her chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "Yeah, fine. It just hit harder than I thought" she answered. "It was still brilliant though" Ron said, hugging her to him. She smiled. "Want to take a look around?" Ron nodded.

The snow globe was of an old, but big, Tudor styled house with a wrap-around porch and the garden surrounding it. The house had two floors,a room in the attic overlooking the garden and a high, peaked roof. The walls were built using light brown stone, and the fencing around the porch was done with white wood. The house looked very homely and welcoming. On the door was a Christmas wreath and a string of candy canes.

They walked up the steps to the front door. Ron raised the the brass knocker and knocked twice. "Honestly?" Hermione laughed. "What? You never know" Ron shrugged. "It's a snow globe, Ronald." "And how would you feel if somebody just came barging into your little glass encased house?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

They walked into a large entrance hall. "Lumos" Hermione whispered, using her wand to explore. On the right was a large living room with a fireplace and a Christmas tree. Further investigation revealed that the ground floor consisted of the entrance hall, living room, a large kitchen and dining area, a bathroom,a wash-room, a study, two small bedrooms and a cupboard in the hall underneath the stairs filled with linen. "No Harry there" Ron joked. Hermione slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand. "That's not funny, Ronald" she said, but she couldn't help laughing.

Upstairs held another four small bedrooms, two bathrooms, a master bedroom and a small general area. Each bedroom had a name of a flower on the door. "I think this is supposed to be guest house" Hermione said, running her finger over the letters on one of the doors. "It's a bloody decent one" said Ron, causing Hermione to shake with laughter.

Outside was a large, snow-covered lawn with a frozen fountain and a few benches scattered around. In the middle of the garden stood an old oak tree, its branches barren. Ron helped Hermione climb onto one of the thick lower branches before pulling himself up. "I've seen pictures of my grandfather on his farm sitting in a tree like this" Hermione said as she snuggled against Ron's chest. "This is a pretty good tree for climbing" said Ron, patting the branch with his hand.

They sat in silence for a while. "We should just stay here, grow old and forget about the world outside." Hermione said softly. She felt Ron's chest vibrate as he grunted in response. "If I stay here, would you stay with me and waste time watching the garden come alive?" she asked. "Of course I would. I would go anywhere with you, Hermione" he answered, planting a soft kiss in her hair.

They sat like that- his arms around her waist, holding her hands, and her head resting against his broad chest- in that tree for over an hour. Ron was swinging his leg, making a few snow flakes roll around on the grass with the movement of the water. "We have to go back" Hermione whispered sadly. "Why?" Ron asked. We can just stay here forever, like you want to. Nobody will find us." "People will notice we're missing and get worried. Our families need us" Hermione answered, sitting up.

The couple climbed out of the tree and walked slowly across the grass. "It's so beautiful here" Hermione commented, taking a last look around. "We should do this again, but with other snow globes. How many do you have in your collection?" Ron asked. "Enough for a few adventures" Hermione smiled. "This is going to be fun" Ron grinned. "Our own secret world in a snow globe."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter occurs just after Chapter 13 (Proposal) of The Bookworm and the King for those who want to know. Enjoy and please review.**

Hermione Granger was engaged for a full six hours now. She was currently sitting in the Great Hall, eating her supper with her left hand since Ron wasn't planning of letting go of her right one any time soon. For once he actually finished eating before she did, and when she was done he practically carried her back to their dorm. "You have two hours before curfew" Harry called after them. "Please be decent by then" he added, earning him a glare from Hermione.

In the room, Ron stood in front of the dresser, still holding Hermione's hand. "Which one do you want to go to?" he asked, nodding at the snow globes. "Any one would be nice" Hermione smiled. She closed her eyes and waved her hand over the snow globes, letting it fall on a random one. "Polar Express" read Ron. She nodded and waved her wand with a series of incantations.

They landed on the roof of the last carriage of the train. Her grandmother had given her the snow globe for Christmas just after the film came out. It featured a snowy mountain with the train spiralling around it. When it was wound up, it played Believe by Josh Groban, as heard in the film. Ron had turned the snow globe over and wound it up before they left, so it was now snowing softly and the intro of the song could be heard in the air. Hermione charmed the train so it moved up the tracks.

Through the night sky they saw a tunnel approaching, so the couple moved to stand on the ladder at the end with just their heads sticking out over the roof. Ron stood behind Hermione, holding her steady as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, and the cold snowflakes blowing against her skin. She spread out her arms so she felt as if she were flying, letting out a squeal of pure joy. Her laughter echoed through the tunnel as the chorus of the song played.

When the train got to the top of the mountain, it simply flew through the sky and turned around to go down the tracks again. In the second to last carriage, there were the frozen figures of children, some looking out the windows, others chatting, all with an expression of excitement on their faces.

The pair returned to the last carriage again. "Are you happy?" Ron asked. "The man I love asked me to marry him on my birthday. Of course I am happy" Hermione said, standing on her toes to kiss him. Ron's hand on her lower back was pulling her closer as they walked backwards. They collapsed into an armchair, and she let out a giggle as he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her again, this time slower and deeper. Ron let out a low groan as their tongues collided, playing against each other.

Hermione moved her hands over his shoulders as Ron placed his one hand on her hip and the other at the back of her neck. It wasn't a proper snogging session until he started sucking on a sensitive spot beneath her jaw. She let out a moan, muttering something about this leaving a mark. "You must know something to remove love bites, you shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati for six years" Ron commented, sucking harder.

As time passed, their positions changed. Hermione's back was now against the armrest, her legs dangling over the other side. Ron was on his knees, half straddling her hips. He was running his hands up and down her sides under her shirt, and she was playing her fingers through his hair, all while still kissing. Ron occasionally took small liberties, placing kisses on her collarbones and neck, feeling her arching her back instinctively. Hermione's shirt had ridden up, leaving her stomach exposed. Upon seeing the scars on her tummy left by Bellatrix's curses, Ron dipped his head and delicately kissed each one. He heard as she tried to suppress a hiss.

"We should stop" he said. "I don't want to do anything that we aren't ready for." She looked up at him as he cupped her cheek in his palm. "We will have plenty of time to do this once we are married and ready" he said in a whisper. Hermione nodded and sat up. "We still have one hour left" Ron said as he moved to sit behind her, pulling her to him. They cuddled up and was lulled to sleep by the movement and sound of the train.

An hour later Hermione woke up with a start,and looked at her watch. "Ron? Ron, wake up. We have to go" she said, shaking his shoulder. They climbed onto the roof and went back, falling on the bed as they re-entered the world. Ron rolled on top of an out of breath Hermione, leaning in to kiss her. "Oi, time's up" Harry teased, pulling a face as he entered the room. "So what have you two been up to?" "What do you think? I've been snogging my fiance" Ron answered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review**

Ron and Hermione have been married for little over a month now, but they have hardly had a moment alone together since the honeymoon. Even a simple snog was interrupted by someone or something. At nights they were so exhausted that they just fell asleep instantly.

One day, Ron had had enough. He was at the Burrow with Hermione for a family dinner when he had tried to kiss his wife in the hallway. Of course one of his fifty thousand bloody family members would come walking down said hallway. And as fate would have it, that family member would be Percy.

Before he had even finished clearing his throat, Ron already grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the living room where most of the family was sitting. "Okay, enough is enough. You know that I love you all, but I am going to go home now, and I am going to spend some quality time with my wife. No, I will not be available for a game of Quidditch, or tasting something or helping somebody move or babysit. I am going to lock the bedroom door and snog Hermione. Good night!" he yelled, somehow all in one breath, before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked once they were back home. "I'm fine, I just really want to spend some time with you. Alone. Without any interruptions" he answered. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Not here" he said. "Not where someone can still find us."

At her quizzical look he guided her over to the shelf where all her snow globes stood. "There. Choose one and let's go" he suggested. She nodded before leaning closer to examine them. "How about the one at the end? It looks peaceful." she asked. "Sounds perfect." he said urgently. He really did not want to be interrupted again. He just wanted to kiss his wife, was that too much to ask?

They landed on a soft field surrounded by the greenest grass they had ever seen. "You good?" Ron asked Hermione as he helped her up. "I'm fine." They walked around, looking for a good place to be alone. The snow globe reminded Hermione of Rivendell. There were many great mountains and valleys surrounding them. On the side of the highest mountain stood a stone dome with archways in the walls. There were holes in the roof to let natural light in, and the floor was made of white marble. The outer ring of the dome was filled with water which poured down the sides of the mountain in waterfalls, creating rivers through the valleys. This entire world seemed to be like a flat mushroom, because the waterfalls eventually reached the end of the land and ran down into the unknown. The sight was absolutely breath-taking.

The couple walked over to the dome, the quiet atmosphere relaxing Ron completely. He looked over at Hermione and arched an eyebrow. The sides of her mouth turned up in a smile. "What?" she asked. "Well" Ron started, staring down at his feet. "Where do you want to do it?" he asked in just more than a whisper. "Do what, Ronald" she teased. He turned red. "You know. Snog, or whatever you want to do."

Turns out she wanted to 'whatever' in the cool, clear water of the stream surrounding the dome. She took of her shirt and jeans and got in, leaving Ron gaping at her from the side. She cocked her head to one side. "Aren't you getting in?" she asked. Ron swallowed and quickly stripped down to just his boxers. "Oh, yeah. Just caught me by surprise there" he answered as he lowered himself into the water, enjoying its soft touch. "How so?" Hermione asked. "Just never saw you in so little before" "Well, we will have to fix that, won't we" she said seductively.

They started kissing. Despite all the bottled up desire, they started slow. It grew more passionate, but the pace stayed the same. At one point, Hermione's knees gave in and they ended up snogging under water. For the next hour, Ronald Weasley properly snogged his wife for the first time in a month, taking his time to gently explore her mouth with his tongue.

Once he was satisfied with his thorough investigation, he moved on to her neck and shoulders, slowly trailing down her skin. When he was done kissing all the skin exposed above the water, he searched her eyes for permission to go lower. His wish was granted with the most beautiful smile he could've ever hoped for, and with that he took a deep breath and disappeared beneath the water.

Hermione let out soft moans and quick breaths through her swollen lips. Ron was tentatively running his mouth over every piece of her exposed skin, coming up only when he was about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen before going back for more. She had never felt so special or loved in her entire life. A small tear ran down her cheek as Ron came up for about the twentieth time.

"What's wrong? Should I stop?" he asked softly, stroking her arms with his fingertips. She shook her head, her wild hair spraying water everywhere. "Don't stop. It feels so good" she whispered. "Then why are you crying?" "Because, aside from my father, no man has ever been delicate or loving with me" she answered softly. Ron crushed her into a hug, his heart yearning to take away her pain. Her stepfather was a cruel man, and he didn't treat Hermione the way she should be treated. He was the reason that she was so touched when a man simply treated her like a human being. The part that angered Ron most was that she wasn't the only girl who had been hurt. He knew that there were countless others, and that some still haven't found someone who made them feel loved. "Thank you" was all she breathed against his chest.

Ron angled their heads until their lips met once more in a tender and loving kiss. "I promise that I will never hurt you on purpose, 'Mione" Ron promised. He took a deep breath and disappeared again, this time to fix all the wounds left by others who had hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday, but things have been hectic. Errol (my defective laptop) is on the brink of death, and writing an entire chapter in memos and mailing it to yourself is not ideal. Enjoy and please review. This takes place between Chapter 21 ( their first time) and chapter 23 (Quidditch cup) of the Bookworm and the King.**

 **Ps. Just a reminder that any suggestions, prompts and ideas are still welcome.**

Ron was standing in front of the shelf in his bedroom, studying the snow globes. He was looking for a serene one that would be calming for Hermione; they needed a break from daily life. Ron already told Harry that they will be away during the weekend.

Ron wanted to treat Hermione, who has been very stressed lately. He suspected that she was feeling guilty. Feeling guilty because she made him wait so long, even after they had gotten married, before they shagged for the first time. In all honesty, Ron had preferred it that way, he would rather be sure that she was ready. She might also be feeling guilty because they had only had sex a few times since the first time. The sudden heat wave wasn't helping either, it only made her feel more tired and nauseous.

Them not having sex that often wasn't Hermione's fault at all. If anybody was to blame, it was Aunt Muriel. She had invited herself to the Burrow for a visit. During one long Sunday lunch, Ron and Hermione sneaked off to Ron's old room for a quick shag. Aunt Muriel noticed that they were missing and went looking for them. She opened the door without knocking, just as the couple was on the verge of climaxing. Poor Hermione got such a fright that she jumped off of Ron and fell on the bedpost at the end of the bed, hitting her scar hard on the wood.

Aunt Muriel started yelling about disrespect, but Ron ignored her as he picked Hermione and ran out of the room. She had passed out from the pain. Ron took her to the hospital, and the healer recommended no sex for a fortnight for her to recover. Hermione apologised to Mrs Weasley, but she said not to bother with Aunt Muriel. They were married adults in Ron's room, and in her opinion, they hadn't done anything wrong.

Since then sex has been painful for Hermione. The first time the had sex again she started crying, forcing Ron to stop since Hermione was determined to carry on for his sake. The other times the pain got better, but Ron was too worried about hurting her to enjoy it, and she was afraid that she was failing as a wife. That was why he wanted to take her away; to help her relax and make her feel special again. It doesn't matter if they get around to shagging or not, he just wanted her to feel better.

When Hermione got home, Ron kissed her in greeting. "We are going away tonight" he whispered in her ear as he pulled away. "Where to, may I ask?" she said in a cheeky voice. He showed her the snow globe that he picked. It was a cabin in snow with fir trees and firewood stacked against the wall. "Only if you want to" he added. "I could really use a break" she admitted. Ron picked up a suitcase and pillow that he hid behind the bed. "Are you ready?" he asked with a grin.

The next second they were standing in the snow-Hermione was getting better at this. Ron lead them into the cabin and started building a fire while Hermione made the tea. The couple sat down on the sofa, their legs touching. Hermione was leaning into him, and his hand was resting on her thigh as they sipped their tea. "Thank you, this is nice" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. They talked softly for a while, both feeling more relaxed. Her head was in his lap now, her legs drawn up on the sofa. Ron was playing with her curly hair.

She was still giggling at a comment he made when his face suddenly went serious. "Promise me you won't do anything you're not comfortable with. It will do more harm if hold out simply to try and please me, neither of us enjoy that. " he said. He had planned this weekend on a whim, he didn't have any expectations for tonight. "I promise" she answered softly.

After a quick supper of potato soup and buttered bread, the pair went into the bedroom. It was getting late as they changed into comfy pyjamas. Hermione slipped beneath the comforter and sank into the mattress. Ron joined her and started playing with her exposed shoulder. She was lying on her stomach, and Ron could see her breathing was slowing by the rise and fall of her back. He sat up suddenly as an idea hit him.

"Would you mind taking your shirt off? I want to massage your back" he asked, his ears turning red. "Of course I won't mind" she responded, sitting up to remove her shirt before lying back down. "I just might fall asleep from the back rub." "As long as you enjoy it" he smiled, moving to sit over her arse with his knees digging into the mattress to prevent crushing her. He started working the spasms from her sore muscles, hearing her sigh contently. After ten minutes she tapped his leg, signalling him to get off. She turned around and drew up her legs. Leaning closer, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

She lied down, pulling Ron down with her as the kiss continued. He rested on his forearm as he tilted closer, feeling her exhales on his skin. She ran his hands beneath his shirt up his sides, pulling back to rid him of it. "Just making things equal" she panted. He traced his hands over her tummy and ribs to slip beneath her back, pressing on her shoulder blades to draw closer, supporting the weight on his elbow.

Her hands went behind his head and guided it towards her chest. He looked up at her. "We don't have to" he said. "I know, but i want to." Hesitantly he went in to kiss each hardened nipple, making his love clear as he softly nipped one between his lips. She moaned softly, her hands on his chest so her own thumbs caressed his nipples. Ron's arms gave in, letting her drop back against the pillows.

Somehow she managed to form a thought coherent enough to let her hands slide down to squeeze his arse, feeling his erection against her inner thigh. He softly squeezed her cupped breast in response before resuming his ministrations. She slipped her hand between his skin and the material. "Hermione" he groaned out. "I'm sure" she answered, dragging her fingertips across his skin.

She could feel desire burning in the pit of her belly. Ron sat up and started moving back, placing a wet kiss over her belly button, making her giggle. He watched her face to gauge her reaction as he slowly slid his hand beneath her shorts, resting it over her wet knickers. " Stop me at any time" he said. "Remove clothes first" she whimpered. "They are getting in the way."

Once they were completely starkers, Hermione grabbed the pillow that Ron brought and position it behind her lower back as they lied back down. Ron, still sitting, placed a hand on her hip. "Do you want to be on top? That say you can control the pace" he asked. " It's worth a try." Ron shoved the pillow to the side and lied down, letting her sit on top, straddling his hips.

She took a deep breath and lowered herself on him. She let out a hiss and shut her eyes, pressing her hands down on his abdomen. She kept still for a moment, and Ron was just getting worried when she slowly started moving her hips. "You good?" he asked. She opened her glazed over eyes and nodded.

She half leaned-half sitting on him and suddenly stopped moving. "Do you want to stop?" he asked. She shook her head. "I just need some assistance. Can you just move a bit?" she asked, clearly embarrassed. Gently Ron arched his back and started moving, watching the tension ease off her face. He tenderly placed his hand above her pubic bone. "May I" he asked. He received a moan in reponse. As he moved his hand, he noticed her struggling to find a comfortable position. Using his foot, he dragged the discarded pillow closer and placed it over his lower abdomen, allowing her to lie down more comfortably.

He could tell it wouldn't be long for either of them. Once her muscles contracted around him, he moved his hands to her hips, helping her ease up and down as he felt himself come. Afterwards she rolled off him and nuzzled her face in his left shoulder, his hand skimming over her soft skin.

"That was-" Ron panted. "Amazing" Hermione finished for him. "And? Did it hurt?" He asked lovingly. "Only a bit" she lied, although it wasn't as bad as before. "It got better as we went on. Being on top helped" she finished. Ron kissed her head and softly rubbed her lower belly as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter takes place between Chapter 22 (The World Cup) and Chapter 23 (Sick Hermione) of the Bookworm and the King. Enjoy and please review.**

Hermione was tired of having nightmares. No matter what she did, they would not leave her alone. The only thing that seemed to help a bit was having Ron there when she was having them. He appeared to be the only one that could wake her up fast enough.

Last night, Hermione had had another terrible nightmare about her torture at Malfoy Manor, and woke up screaming, her throat raw. She cried for nearly an hour, cradling her arm against her chest and held in Ron's strong arms. She felt bad for waking up the whole house-again- but honestly couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Since both Ron and Hermione were sleep-deprived, they were currently lying down for a Saturday afternoon nap, but neither of them could sleep. They were lying on their sides, Ron's arm draped casually over Hermione's waist, pretending to sleep for the other's sake. She opened her eyes and looked around, tired of keeping up the façade, when her eyes fell on a particular shelf.

Said shelf was the one on which her snow globe collection was displayed. "Ron" she said softly, in case he was actually sleeping. He grunted a response less than a second later, removing his arm from her waist to sit up. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Want to go somewhere?"she asked. Ron grinned as he nodded. "What did you have in mind?" he asked as he got up. Hermione walked over to the shelf, yawning as she went. "The first escape my father gave me when I was four" she said, picking the snow globe up.

It was a beautiful, yet average, silver and blue fairy tale castle with a rose garden. Her father had given it to her when she was four while she was still in the hospital after her car accident. She was in a lot of pain, and he told her that every time the pain got too much she should close her eyes and go to the land far, far away with the castle and roses.

Right now Hermione needed an escape from her daily life, and the castle seemed to be a worthy distraction. "Should I pack a bag for the night?" Ron asked, but she shook her head and said that they wouldn't be away for that long.

They landed near a rosebush, and Ron stopped to pick one for Hermione. They carefully walked up the icy steps to the front door. A brass knocker hung from the mouth of a lion. Ron knocked once again, much to Hermione's amusement. When nobody answered, they slowly entered the castle, their wands lighting the way.

The castle was huge and elegantly decorated. Spiral staircases led the way to different floors, and patterned tiles led down an infinite amount of hallways. The atmosphere seemed different here, and Hermione noted that the inside of the castle wasn't filled with water as all the other snow globes were. Several times Ron could have sworn he had heard whispering.

All these mysteries made sense when they turned a corner and discovered a candelabra and old-fashioned clock having and argument. "We cannot expose ourselves. What if they know her? What do we do then? We cannot risk it" said the clock angrily. The candelabra scoffed and turned around to stalk off- right into the staring couple. "No way" Hermione said in disbelief. Both the living household objects froze. Slowly they turned their heads and looked at each other.

"I told you we should knock" Ron commented, still flabbergasted. Hermione rolled her eyes and crouched down to get a closer look. "You wouldn't happen to be Lumiere, would you?" she asked the candelabra. It shook its head. "You wouldn't happen to know Bellatrix, would you?" he asked her in an echo of her own question. She closed her eyes and held her arm. "Unfortunately, I did" she answered sadly. "She gave me this" she whispered, pointing at her arm. Ron stood there gob-smacked. Not only was he confused by the talking candle and clock, but at how fast Hermione had come to trust them. Hermione herself was also at a loss as to why she had shared that information.

"A Muggleborn, see, we have nothing to worry about" said the candelabra to the clock. The clock rolled his eyes before taking a hesitant step forwards. "You said you knew Bellatrix, as in past tense" he said carefully. "I did, but she's dead now. I watched her die" Hermione answered. The candelabra jumped for joy.

In very quick speech, he explained that he and his family have all been cursed by Bellatrix for sympathising with Muggles and Muggleborns. She had trapped them in this snow globe without their wands just after the first Wizarding War had ended. For years they lived in the castle, unable to kiss their wives or hold their children, driving each other mad, for the candelabra and clock were brothers, and forever was a long time.

Ron was still utterly confused. The whole Bellatrix cursing and trapping families part he could understand, but his wife had thought the one was called Lumiere, and he had no idea why. "Mione, why did you ask the one if his name was Lumiere?" he asked softly as they were being led down a corridor to the kitchen. She quickly explained to him the tale of Beauty and the Beast, and all the similarities between this situation and the fairy tale. "It was her idea of a joke. Bellatrix thought trapping us in a cruel imitation of a Muggle fairy tale was the best idea ever" a teapot said sadly. She was the sister of the clock and the candelabra.

"Can't the curse be broken?" Hermione asked once she had met everyone. "We don't know. None of us have wands to even attempt it" answered the clock, whose name was William. "Well, there has to be a way. Just give me a moment to think" Hermione said determinedly. Ron smiled at the cute frown that formed on her face as she thought.

A few moments passed in soft chatter before Hermione's face lightened up. "Of course" she exclaimed. "How could I be so stupid?" At this point Ron was shaking with laughter. Nearly ten years have passed since the first time he had heard her say those words, and yet she still sounded the same saying them now as she did back then. She quickly explained, in unnecessary detail, that she recalled a way to reverse the spell and turn them back into wizards. In a matter of minutes, Ron and Hermione's room in Grimmauld Place was filled with people who had spent almost two decades as household items in a snow globe.

Once everybody was free, they were flooed to the ministry to be registered and taken care of, much to poor old Kreacher's dismay. "Kreacher just finished cleaning the kitchen. Kreacher worked hard to clean the mud from Master Potter's shoes" he muttered.

After everything had settled down, and the kitchen floor was clean again, Ron and Hermione sat down on their bed, discussing the afternoon. Hermione suggested that they go back again some time to properly explore the castle some other time, which Ron thought was a good idea. By the time dinner was ready, Ginny found the couple fast asleep in each other's arms on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about changing my name from taliamira, but I had an unwanted reader (mother) . Anyway, life has been hectic so I barely had time to write this chapter, let alone edit it(sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know about them so I can fix them).**

 **PS: this takes place between chapter 26 (valentine's day) and chapter 27(the concert) of The Bookworm and The King.**

Hermione smiled at Ron's confused and almost indignant face. He still had red and blue stripes on his cheeks, and was still wearing the Arsenal jersey Mr Granger had loaned him for his first football match a few hours ago.

For his 21st birthday, Hermione had taken Ron to go see Manchester United vs Arsenal in London. Ron absolutely loved it. The crowd was very loud and the spirit quickly infected Ron, who somehow managed to unintentionally get his face painted by an enthusiastic fan. This made Hermione laugh, because before the match Ron didn't even know which team he was rooting for.

It was nearly ten o'clock now, and the moon was shining through a gap in the curtains. Ron was wearing a blindfold, and Hermione took his hand in hers. "Ready?" she asked him. He responded with a nod before feeling himself surge forward at an alarming speed before coming to land on the soft snow.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Ron asked, pointing at the blindfold.

"If you must" Hermione answered sarcastically.

He smiled when he saw the frozen lake. Hermione was holding two pairs of ice skates and Ron remembered the Christmas she had tried to teach him how to skate. He recalled being bad on purpose so that she would have to pay more attention to him. She also spent half the time holding his hand to keep him steady.

When he stepped on the ice, it took him a second to get his bearings again. Hermione took out her phone and a song started playing. Ron recognised it as one of the songs from their wedding. He didn't even try to remember the name, Hermione was the one that set up the playlist.

They slid across the ice, holding each other. Soon the world became a blur of snowflakes and darkness, and Ron smiled at the feeling of the wind on his face. He wanted to say that this was the best birthday ever, but so far every birthday that had included his wife was the best birthday ever.

A little while later, they sat on one of the benches, cuddled up for warmth. Their patronuses were playfully chasing each other across the ice. The couple was using the present as the memory to power the patronus charm, feeling the loving warmth spread through them.

Hermione reached into her pocket and took out a wooden box. Ron slowly opened it, and his eyes lit up when a golden snitch rose from the green velvet interior. Written on the side were the words "Long Live the King". He smiled at her. "Stroke it" she said. Ron gently stroked his thumb over the words, and the snitch opened slightly. In the air, the snitch projected photographs from different moments in his life. From his first baby picture, to the first day of school, the last day of his first year with Harry and Hermione, the three of them at different ages and places, the Quidditch World Cup fourth year, their wedding, and countless moments in between.

Ron's eyes had filled up with tears of joy, and he slowly leaned closer to her, his lips capturing hers in the perfect way. They shared a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss was cut short by them falling off the icy bench, but they simply giggled before snogging again. Ron was content; this was everything he could ever have hoped for.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I wrote a prequel to this chapter and posted it as a oneshot called Touch Me when i tried to get inspiration for the previous chapter. This also takes place between chapter 27 (the concert) and chapter 28 (the camping trip) of The Bookworm and The King. Enjoy and please review.**

Hermione Granger-Weasley was angry. She was angry and frustrated because she was horny. She was horny because of her in-laws and Bellatrix Lestrange. She was also angry because her urge to shag her husband was caused by Bellatrix and her in-laws, and neither of those things are considered as good when it comes to your sex life.

This all started at the Burrow during one of the hottest summers in recent British history, when the Weasley family decided to have a reunion. Hermione had just stopped taking contraceptives- not that she needed birth control, Bellatrix took care of that- to try and force her body back into a somewhat normal menstrual cycle, something she learned was impossible since the war (courtesy of thus forementioned Bellatrix). This sudden hormonal change only fuelled what her in-laws had started.

On the third day of the reunion, Ron and Hermione were about to shag when they were interrupted by a sea of Weasleys storming the house for tea. Since that moment, the couple have been unable to get enough time alone for anything more than a kiss. At night they shared a room with Harry and Ginny, because some of the family members insisted on staying over. Aunt Muriel was one of said family members, so Hermione wasn't comfortable enough to try anything in the shower or garden shed.

After a full ten days of horniness, Hermione was fed up. She was frustrated, and she knew Ron was too. Her breasts hurt, her stomach was cramping, foreshadowing her oncoming period, her entire body ached and she just wanted to bloody shag her husband. She sat up and crawled across the mattress to reach for her beaded bag. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin. It really was boiling in Ron's room. "Mione, what are you doing?" she hear Ron ask. She heaved a sigh of relief as she found the object she was looking for before turning to answer him.

"I am looking for a place where we can have sex in peace, without any chance of disturbance" she said, sounding a lot angrier than she had intended. Ron held his hands up in surrender and muttered something about not having a problem with it. "Sorry" she said, running her hand through her bushy hair. "I'm just in a really weird mood."

"I can see that. The heat and over-bearing family members aren't exactly helping" Ron said quietly. He didn't want to ruin their plan by waking his sister or her husband. "So where are we going?" he asked. She held up a familiar snow globe. It was the one with the castle and the formerly trapped family.

"I know we've already been there, but it is quiet and not filled with your family. Plus, it's the only one I have with me" she explained. Ron shrugged. "It's fine with me" he smiled.

A few seconds later they were standing in front of the castle door. As always, Ron knocked first, but nobody answered. This time there was also no whispering when they opened the door. Ron turned to Hermione. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Everywhere. I feel like we should start in the living room and work our way through the castle" she answered.

Ron stared at her with disbelieve. Never had he heard Hermione talk like that. "Have sex in every room?" he asked. "Why not?" she blushed.

They gently yet passionately snogged on the sofa for a while before things got more heated. The shirts went somewhere near the island in the kitchen. Ron was pretty sure his socks were somewhere in the hallway leading to the dining room. Hermione's bra got lost behind a shelf in the library of all places. After spending some time fondling her breasts between the classics, Ron moved them to the fantasy section, making a very bad joke about it before reaching to play with his wife's hardened nipples, breaking out in goosebumps at the sound that escaped her lips.

Once Hermione got even with him against a Shakespeare shelve, they were on the move again. Somewhere between the first floor library and the second floor drawing room, Ron took leave of his pyjama bottoms. Determined to keep the game equal, he rid Hermione of her bottoms on the way to one of the smaller bedrooms. On the bed, he took a moment to explore her exposed skin with his mouth, teasing at the hem of her wet knickers with his teeth. "Not yet" she panted.

The game of teasing and snogging continued all the way to another guest bedroom on the third floor, where Ron fell into an armchair and Hermione sat straddling him. He ran his hand over her ribs to cup her arse. She instinctively arched her back, pressing into him. In one swift move he moved them to the bed, leaning over her panting form. He slid his hand beneath the last remaining item of clothing on her body and gently inserted a digit. She tensed for a second before relaxing back against the mattress.

Things escalated quickly from there. Five hours and quite a few short naps later, Ron and Hermione were lying panting in the master bedroom. They had taken the detour route to this room, going back down before they came up again. Hermione was trying to run through all the places they had had sex in the past few hours. There was the mattress in the guest bedroom where it all started, then there was the globe and desk in the study, the shelves and benches in the library, the sofa and rug in the drawing room, the sink and table in the washing room, the island in the kitchen, the dining room table, the empty pantry, the broom cupboard, the living room floor and…

Hermione frowned, she knew there was another place before they came here. She would just have to ask Ron when he woke up. She turned slowly on her side to look at him. He was peacefully dozing next to her beneath the comforter. Her body was absolutely throbbing with pain and adrenaline. It was probably not a good idea to move around so much while shagging. It was probably and even worse idea to do in on so many different and uncomfortable surfaces. What took the cake was Hermione not telling Ron when he was starting to hurt her (he eventually found out when this happened and went gentler) and beating her own personal, and probably world, record for the highest amount of orgasms in less than six hours.

Ron's eyes opened slowly, meeting hers with a smile. "Morning" he grinned. He propped himself up and leaned over to kiss her before leaning back against the pillows. She tried to push herself up as well, but let out a hiss her lower half moved. "You okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded.

"Just a little sore" she lied. Her hips were stiff and her pelvis felt like somebody had used it as a punching bag. Her lower belly was tender and felt slightly bloated, but she didn't want to make Ron feel like he did something wrong. "Liar" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because it didn't feel this bad then. We were too busy kissing and I really didn't want to stop. Me stopping with the contraceptives probably made it worse than it normally would be" Hermione winced. She pressed a hand down on her aching lower abdomen to help ease the tension.

The couple lied in bed for a while kissing softly and talking. People would start waking up soon and notice that they were missing, but Hermione said that she could apparate them to the garden just as they exited the globe and pretend that they had gone for a walk, so it didn't matter. The pain in Hermione's body was more intense now.

Ron went to run a hot bath and helped her into it. He softly massaged her stiff and sore muscles to loosen them. "Better?" he asked her. She nodded with a sigh. After the treasure hunt for their clothes was over, the couple prepared themselves for the journey back. Hermione gripped her wand tight in her right hand and cleared her mind.

Ron felt the glass hit his chest, it was harder than usual. Then he felt himself twisting before landing on his side just outside the garden gate. Hermione was curled into a little ball next to him. "Sorry" she whispered. "It didn't go as smooth as I planned."

Ron helped Hermione stand up as she limped to the back door. Their prayers were answered when they found that nobody was in the kitchen. Quietly, they sneaked up to Ron's room. By now, Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. The fall had made her pain almost unbearable. As she lied down, he noticed a small spot of blood on her pyjama bottoms. "Hermione, can I go get Mum for you?" he asked. He was getting worried about her. "We don't have to tell anybody else, and Mum can say that you just have a bit of sunstroke" he said. With her permission, Ron stormed downstairs.

"Ron, is that you?" he heard his mother call. She was in the kitchen. Ignoring everybody else, he went to fetch her. "I was wondering where you were" Mrs Weasley started. "Mum, not now" Ron said in a low voice. Quickly he explained everything before dragging his mother upstairs. Mrs Weasley had managed to grab a hot water bottle and a few potions on her way up.

Hermione was trembling when Mrs Weasley sat down next to her. With gentle touches Mrs Weasley felt her abdomen and rubbed something on the tender muscles before placing the water bottle over Hermione's tummy. She also gave the girl something to make her sleep.

On her way out, Mrs Weasley noticed the shards of glass on the floor. "Looks like you got everything out of that snow globe" she teased before going downstairs to tell the family to leave Hermione alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been a while since the last time that I updated, but once the exams are finished I will shower yo with all the updates, so just hang in there please. Anyway, please enjoy and review. Thank you for reading. This is the last chapter of this story. I've decided to post the rest of the would be chapters as oneshots. This chapter takes place during chapter 28(camping) of The Bookworm and The King  
**

It was just past midnight. Hermione was tightly cuddle up against Ron's chest on the bunk. The wind whistled around the corners of the tent. Hermione lied awake, she couldn't sleep.

She didn't know why the news about Ginny's pregnancy bothered her so much. She guessed that it had something to do with the reality of her infertility only fully hitting her now. She shifted onto her back. Ron's hand went from being draped across her waist to resting on her tummy. Her flat tummy. Her tummy would always be flat, thanks to Bellatrix.

She moved her left hand and ran her fingers over her scar. If she pressed down on it, she could feel the course that the curse took through her body. She felt the dull ache slicing down from the scar, through her uterus, and down to her vagina. This was the reason why she could never have children, the reason why it was painful to have sex, although the pain had gotten a lot better.

She looked around, trying to distract herself. Her eyes landed on Ron and found that his shining blue eyes were staring back at her. "Can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, sitting up. She nodded. "Not here" she whispered.

Ron slipped off the bunk and removed something from his bag. It was one of her snow globes. "I brought it just in case" he said.

In the light of the moon, Hermione could see that it was the snow globe with the fairy forest. It had tall trees and mushrooms, and it looked like the dream world where fairies and elves lived. "Will this do?" Ron asked.

"It's perfect" she answered. He shook the snow globe and placed it in the knot of a tree so that it wouldn't be noticed, then took her small hand in his.

Ron had to look up to see if the spell worked. He saw the water surrounding him, and snow flakes were slowly drifting down past his face. Hermione's face lit up; the forest was breath-taking. A little stream with crystal clear water ran past them. Little lights shone like fairies from the leaves. The forest looked a little like Lothlorien, Ron thought. He remembered it from the time Hermione had forced him to watch Lord of the Rings with her.

Everything was so beautiful and serene. They felt the soft grass and snowflakes under their feet as they walked, and the smooth, wet pebbles when the crossed the stream. They sat down on giant mushrooms. The mushrooms were the perfect for housing small mythical creatures, but much to Hermione's disappointment, there weren't any living inside.

All the shades of the green, blue, brown, silver and purple colour spectrum featured in the forest. Glowing butterflies floated past them as a wave of calm washed over them.

Ron held Hermione's hands as they rested in her lap, running his thumb over the smooth skin of her knuckles. "Mione, are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded. They sat in silence before she lifted her head to speak.

Her voice was soft as to not disturb the peace. "I feel so silly. I knew that this could happen, and I know that crying about it won't change the past" she whispered.

"Hey, it's not silly. You couldn't possibly predict what it would feel like when it actually happened" Ron said firmly. He didn't want her to blame herself for this again.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, a few spilling over her cheeks. "It just hurts so much. It doesn't make sense that your heart can break yearning for something you never had" she cried. " I feel like a failure. I can never give you that; I can never give you a child." Her body racked with sobs.

Ron rand his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. He hugged her to him, planting a firm kiss on her head. While waiting for her to calm down, he rocked her back and forth. Once she was calm enough to hear him, he started talking. "You're not a failure, you'll never be one, honey. We can adopt a child, blood doesn't mean anything. All that matters is that you are okay and happy" he said. He kept on rocking her. "I know it hurts, but things will get better" he assured her.

The next two words broke his heart and filled his own eyes with tears. It wasn't as much what she said as how she said it. With dark, aching eyes filled with innocence, she looked up at him. "But how?" she asked, pleading to know the answer. Ron found himself at a loss for words and simply rubbed her back. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach as she continued crying.

They sat holding each other for a long time, until Hermione's breathing was normal again. "Do you want to go back?" Ron asked her.

She shook her head. "I kind of just want to stay here" she said.

They walked along the stream. A small distance further, the found a huge willow tree with a comfy patch of moss underneath it. Hermione laid down, and Ron curled up next to her. They were soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the water rushing over the smooth pebbles.


End file.
